A Minecraft Legend
by Pignitus
Summary: Welcome to my story. Welcome to my legend. A Minecraft legend. Find out what I do in my new world as I go through adventure, friendship, bravery, and much more!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome fans (and other viewers) to my new Minecraft story! I decided that The Wrath of Herobrine was really boring to write. So I decidedd to make a Autobiography of my new minecraft world! What I do is start a new world, then I write down notes of what I see and what I do. Then I write a story out on Wordpad (yes, I use wordpad) And submit to you guys! **xoxLEXIxox **and **Mellifluousness **(my biggest fans), I really hope you like this story. I give this story out to you guys. I write online because it's fun, and also for my fans.

And thank you, **FullMoonFlygon** for giving me inspiration to write my story.

Thank you guys, and I really hope you will find this interesting. So enjoy!

Pignitus

* * *

Welcome to my story. Welcome to my legend. My Minecraft legend.

In case you're wondering, this isn't any type of legend. This is a legend that Notch can think about while gazing out into the stars. A legend of friendship, bravery, power, skill, and survival. A legend that is so powerful that dimwits can say, ''You know what, I'm not a noob anymore, I'm going to play on hardcore!''.

This legend hasn't been told in thousands of years. Tens of thousands of years. A legend that no one has ever heard of. So sit back and relax as I tell you The Minecraft Legends.

I woke up on a leafy crunchy surface while looking up at the rising sun. I sat up and I realized I was on a tree. That's wierd, I thought to myself. So I jumped to the lower tree, and jumped again to the ground.

So I began my adventure when I punched my first tree. It didn't hurt at all. It actually felt good to beat the living crap out of a tree. The first block fell apart, and popped into a little floating wooden block. But the tree kept floating in thin air. It zomed right through me, and into my brand new backback which is, for some reason, on my back now. Then music started to play. I love Minecraft music. It's all soothing, peaceful and calm. I started to whistle as I cut down the blocky tree.

After I cut down my first tree, I went into my backpack. There was a 2x2 square split into forths. I put my logs into one of the blocks, and a small box right next to the larger blocks popped an image of wooden planks. I grabbed the wooden planks, and filled the four squares to make a workbench. Then I put the right two squares and made some sticks.

So I gazed around me. I was in a forest biome (how lucky), a very nice forest biome indeed. So I ran around looking for a flat area to make my house. The tall blocky trees zoomed past me as I sprinted through the woods. Then I found a nice flat area. So I put my workbench on the ground, and began to build my tools. I got a shovel, pickaxe and an axe. I put my tools on my belt, put out my axe, and chopped down the trees.

A couple of minutes later I had 26 logs. So I put my backpack on the ground, and put the logs on my mini-crafting table. I got a heck of a lot of wooden planks. I got back to my little plain and saw an apple floating on top of the ground

''Huh,'' I muttered. ''Lucky me.''

So I picked up the apple. It went into my backpack.

I looked at the sun to check what time it was. It was about midday. Perfect.

So I went to work on my house. Wile I was working, a birch tree was blocking my way. So I cut it down, just because. While I was building my house, I thought the sun was setting. I panicked.

I looked at the sun. Only afternoon. Phew.

After a while I ran out of logs. So I cut down some more, and finished my new house.

I looked back from a distance. Home sweet home, I thought to myself.

So I got to my workbench inside my house and made a door. I placed the door where there was a two block high gap.

But then a dreadful thought washed over me. I still needed to make a furnace!

**(*TIP: If you don't find coal near you, just get some stone and make a furnace. Then get some wood, place it in your furnace, and then you can get charcoal.)**

So I ran out of my house, and dug a staircase mine in the ground. After a while I found stone. So I began to mine. Then I noticed some stone with some black specks on it.

Boo-ya! Coal!

So I went out of my staircase mine after I got my share of coal and stone and covered it with dirt. I made a furnace and some new tools. I went inside my house and made some torches. I put up the new made torches for some light, and peered out the door to check the time.

It was getting dark, just in time!

I walked around the grassy floor- wait a minute, grassy floor!

So I dug my floor out, and when I was just about to put on the floor I realized that I still had my birch logs. Then a spark went into my mind. ''I could use the birch logs for lighter wood to make the floor! That would be awesome!''

So I went into my inventory, and I made my logs, so I got the logs, and put it on the dug out floor. When I was almost done with my floor I ran out of birch planks.

Dang it, I thought. What now!

I looked out the door to try to find some. There was a birch tree maybe 20 blocks away (not real blocks, Minecraft blocks). It was really tempting. Shoud I go out and get it, or stay in here? The sun was setted now.

I busted out the door, then turned back in. There was no way I could cut it down without a monster killing me.

But the floor needed to be finished. I looked at the tree. I needed to cut it down.

So I busted out of my house and charged with all of my might to cut down that tree. I hacked and slashed and whacked at that tree as hard as I could. My heart was leaping out of my chest. Almost done, just one more to go. It felt like the log was getting harder to cut down.

Come on! I thought to myself.

Then the block came down in defeat. As soon as I got that block, I ran with all of my might at my house.

When I shut the door, I was panting like a dog. My heart was leaping out of my throut.

But I still needed to work on the floor. So I got the logs, made them into wooden planks, and finished my floor.

Then I realized that I still had more stone left. I stared at the sone. I went to my workbench and got a nice stone sword.

As I was stroking the blade I saw a skeleton from my door. I nearly jumped out of my skin. Not too close, though. But I think I'll be safe.

So I slumped over a wall and dozed off.

I flinched really hard when I snapped out of my doze to hear the slurping sound of a spider. When I checked the door, no spider was there. Then I heard a groan and growl of a zombie. I was really nervous now. I pulled out my stone sword off of my toolbelt. What I really don't want is a zombie busting down my door.

Then I saw him. His decaying flesh was rotting from the bone. The zombie walked past the door.

Then I heard the spider climb on top of my roof and jump off. It drives me crazy when spiders do that. The spider jumped off of my house again and again and again.

I looked out my door. no sign of zombies. What a relief.

A skeleton glomped my door. My heart nearly leapt out of my throut. But skeletons can't shoot through doors.

''Nice try, mister skeleton.'' I muttered.

I dozed off onto a wall to gain some energy for the next morning. The music started up again. I went into a deep sleep with the Minecraft Lullaby.

I woke up with the warm sunlight gleaming through the door. I winced at the sun at first. I stumbled up.

Alright, day two.

I walked out of my door when I heard a strange hissing sound. I looked over and saw a creeper one block away just about to explode.

''Oh my GOD!'' I yelled as I stormed through the door.

I panted with fear as I blocked the door with my back. I looked creeper was pacing back and forth infront of my door, waiting for me to open it. I looked out and saw a giant jungle tree standing tall.

''Well, a jungle tree!'' I muttered in suprise. ''I'll go explore that later.''

That jungle tree for some reason gave me inspiration to kill the creeper. I looked down at my sword. It looked more sharp than it used to be.

I charged out of the door giving the best barbarian cry I could make. The creeper looked at me in suprise. It started to explode, but I distracted it with a hack from my sword. It tried to explode again. It made a gaint hole right in front of my house.

Better luck next time creeper, I thought.

Then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my shin. I spun around and the suicidal spider was eating my leg. I stabbed it in the head, getting a quick kill. A puff of smoke and there were two piles of string floating in the air. I walked over and the two pieces of string zoomed into my backpack.

So it was time to do my chores. I got out my axe and started to chop down as much wood I can get. When I counted 64 I decided to stop.

After the 64th log my stomach started to grumble with hunger. I pulled out my apple. It gleamed in the sun and had a smooth finish of red. I wolfed it down. My injury from the spider started to heal up.

So I walked back to my house to make another room. I walked into my house to make a hole. Then I heard scratching at the door. I opened it and a black sheep came inside my house. It wandered around, and looked at me with his beady black eyes.

''I'm going to name you Bob the Black.'' I told the sheep.

The sheep walked in circles as it liked my name I picked him somehow.

I decided to get to work on building another room. I destroyed part of the wall so I can get through. Then I destroyed the rest of the wall with my axe. While I was working Bob the Black escaped.

''Goodbye, my friend!'' I yelled to my him.

I realized that it would be cool if I found some sand to make glass. So I put my axe in my toolbelt, and sprinted away from my house to find sand.

It was not long until I found a river. Some sand was by the river. I pulled out my shovel, and dug some sand. After my hard work of digging I went back to my house. I made walls beside the empty hole in my house. I made a ceiling, and I walked over to my furnace. I put some coal in my lovely oven and put some sand in. I slid two rocks together, and made a nice warm fire. After a while I had a five-stack of glass. I took out the glass and destroyed part of my wall and installed my glass. After a while I noticed the sun was setting. So I slumped next to the furnace and went to sleep. Today was a big day, and so was tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, but A Minecraft Legend Chapter 2 is finally here! I've been very busy lately, with practices and stuff. But it is finally typed. My deadline for each update is one week.

Also I put in some stuff here that couldn't be done in Minecraft. I'm not going to tell you because that would be a spoiler! But you'll know when you read it!

Thank you, **Fullmoonflygon** for giving me inspiration to do this story. Also, please review my story and you can ask questions if you like.

Now, enjoy chapter 2 of A Minecraft Legend.

**Pignitus**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Friend And a Quest**

I couldn't sleep that night.

For some reason I was full of energy. Like my eyes were shot open, wide awake. So I decided to finish my glass wall. I got out my axe from my toolbelt, and chopped away. When there was a hole, I put a piece of glass in. After the last glass block, I was finished. The sun was well setted now. The beautiful gazing stars were popping out one by one in the inky black sky. I heard a grunt of darkness in the distance. It was an Enderman. I shivered in fear. I hate Endermen, they give me the creeps (no, not like a Creeper). But to brighten up my mood, some music started to play. I hummed with the music. The music was lovely in this game. Then, a black shadow came in front of my window.

''Bob!'' I yelled ''Your still alive!''

The sheep bahed in aproval.

Then the Enderman came in. He was a tall huminoid, with pitch black skin and extremely long arms that went to his knees (If he even has any). Purple mist floated out of him and he had purple eyes of death and dispair. He looked at me, and I looked right at him. He didn't shutter, his jaw didn't open, he just gave me a long, cruel stare. Then he walked away.

**(HINT)****: Endermen can be annoying, but you can protect yourself from Endermen. For some reason, Endermen cannot teleport through glass or doors even if your cursor looks dead on in his face. Also if you find a pumpkin, wear it on your head, it can also protect you.**

Then in came the gleaming joyfullness of light from the sun. It rose higher and higher untill it filled the whole room with brightness. I looked around in my house.

It was okay. There were only two rooms, a lobby and a crafting room. There were no windows besides the glass wall. Half of the house didn't have a wooden floor, and torches were scattered on the wall. There wa,s in the crafting room, a furnace and a crafting table one block apart.

I imagined this house being a house for Chuck Norris. This is not a house for Chuck Norris. This needs to be a better house! I mean seriously, one half of the house does not have a floor!

So I got out my shovel and dug out the grass in the other half of the house, and put birch wooden planks on the floor. I stood back and told myself that this was a cozy house. Not yet a Chuck Noris house.

Just then my stomach twisted and growled with hunger. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. So I went outside to hunt. I opened the door and went on an epic journey for food. Just then I realized I still had an apple on my toolbelt. I gobbled it down, but I was satisfied, not full. I could use a steak.

Then I saw a deep river. There could be clay around here. I saw a hole full of water near the river and right there was a small patch of clay. I jumped in. I shivered because of the ice coldness of the water. I got out my shovel, and dug out the clay. When I was done I had 32 clay balls (heheh, balls). The cold water made my sweat wash off of my body. So I went in the river for a little swim to cool off. I noticed under me that there was a hole at the bottem of the river. It could be a cave system with iron in it. I gathered as much air as I could and dove under. When I got into the cave I couldn't see a thing. I chickened and went back up. But there could be iron down there, and I really was in need of iron tools. So I dove back down into the cave and lit up some torches. Emediantly I found iron, what a coincidence. I mined the iron ore. What an achevment! First iron ore!

I went deeper into the cave to find some more iron. I found some more iron and some coal. While I was digging the coal I thought how stupid this was. After what seemed like forever I got all the ores I needed ant went back up.

I gasped for air at the top of the water. Just then it poured giant bullets of rain. I got out of the river and shook my body as hard as I could so that the water would come off. I ran back home, just to realize that I was heading the wrong direction. Silly me. When I turned to look around, I didn't know where I was and where to go. Then, a dreadful thought came to me.

I was lost.

My heart ripped to shreds. I took a deep breath and prayed for guidence from Lord Notch. When I decided that one way would be sure, I stopped. I had a brilliant idea. I got out my wooden planks, and stacked up. When I thought I was high enough I surveyed the land, trying to find my house. Then I found some tan blocks far away in the distance.

I spotted my house!

I jumped off the stack of blocks. When I landed on my house I felt a twisting and knotting pain in my legs. It was unbearible. The pain felt like you at the beach when suddenly a tank rolled over you and fractured your legs. It sort of felt like that. I sprinted with all of my might to my house. After a minute of running I found my house. I was relieved. I went through my door. I gave out a great big sigh. I was home. I walked to my furnace and put all of my iron ore in. I cracked two coal rocks together and I had a baking fire cooking my iron into usable bars. Just then I wanted more furnaces. I didn't know why, but it would be useful.

**(HINT):**** As a matter of fact I'm right. Multible furnaces are extremly useful. Lets say you have iron and gold ore, uncooked chicken and beef. It would be very useful if you have four furnaces instear of one. Only one furnace would take a long time to cook for items, wile four furnaces are much quicker. It takes more work, but it's worth it.**

I realized that I still had my fishing pole. Stupid me, I could've used that to hunt with! So tommorow I'm going to catch some fish.

Then it slowly got darker. The blackness of the dark poured into the room. I slumped into the wall, waiting for my iron to cook.

Then I heard a breathtaking banging on the door. Oh, Notch I thought, Its a zombie.

When I opened the door, my jaw dropped. It wasn't a zombie, it was some incredably hot chick. Her long blond hair was extremly wet, with her shirt filled with rips, and under the rips bloody gashes. She had a light blue shirt with dark jeans, same as me. She wore grey converse shoes.

''Dude, you have to let me in!'' she pleaded. ''I'm starving, I'm tired, I'm bleeding, and I've been missing from my city for three days! I need help!''

''U-um..' I studdered. But the words didn't come out. I stared into her face. Her sky blue eyes were full of worry and sorrow.

''Y-yes, um... Come in, come in!'' I managed to say.

She pushed me out of the way, closed the door, and stormed into the house. Right in the middle of the house, she stopped. She gazed at every inch of my house.

''Um... Sorry this house isn't any good-''

''I think it's very cozy in here.'' she told me.

I walked to the crafting room and looked outside. The bullets of rain were pouring down. I saw a black spider in the distance. He or she was just walking around, not noticing us. I looked back, she was just wandering around too.

''Here.'' I said as I tossed her some supplies. ''Just in case.''

She walked towards the items and they zoomed to her backpack.

''Thanks.'' she shivered from the rain.

I went into my furnace. The 12 iron bars were ready. I picked them up and put them into my inventory. I made my iron tools. Then I put the clay balls into the furnace (heheh). While I was working, music started to play. The teenage-girl hummed with the music. Her humming was very soothing and beautiful. Then I realized that I forgot the most important question to ask.

''Uh, hey!'' I said, the girl stopped humming, and looked at me. ''What's your name?''

She paused for a bit, looking down. Finaly, she said, ''Erika.''

''Erika?''

''Yeah, Erika Jonson, Do you have a problem with that?''

''No, no!'' I shook my head in jerks. ''It is actually a pretty name.'' I looked down at the floor.

''What's wrong?'' she said worringfully as she came closer.

Tears were building up in my eyes. ''Oh nothing, nothing.''

''Nothing?'' she snapped.

I sighed, and paused for a bit. ''My sister's name was Erika.'' I revieled. ''I was a warrior, so was my sister. Every night, monsters would just keep coming and coming. One night I was my her side when she was stabbed right in the chest.'' When I said that Erika put both hands up to cover her mouth in astonishment. ''I saw her die right on the spot. Time seemed to slow down. Then everything went black, I woke up on a tree, and that's all I can remember.''

She nodded.

I paced to my furnace and got out the brick.

''I'm very sorry that happened... What's your name?'' She askend.

I turned around slowly. ''Zack. Zack Lark.''

Her eyes widened. ''Wait, you're-''

''Yes I am.'' I announced. ''I am related to _the_ Sam Lark. Sam was actually my great-great-grandfather.''

I turned around. The sun was rising, slowly but surely. It was still pouring rain, though.

I turned around. ''We need to fish. I have no food in my house. You wanna come?''

Erika shrugged. ''How can I say no?''

''Then let's do this! LEROOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY JEEENKIIIIIIINS!'' And I busted out the door. I heard Erika giggle a little bit, then come out the door. Then I froze Erika bumped right into my back, and gasped.

A skeleton had his bow notched right at us.

I pulled out my iron sword and hacked the skeleton in half.

''Well, that was easy!'' I laughed humorously.

I was walking to the river when a zombie did his monster dance to me.

I pulled out my sword and stabbed him. I cut off his head, and pushed him back. Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest and looked down and saw an arrow. I looked back and saw a skeleton. He was going to fire another arrow to make the kill when Erika sliced him in half with the iron sword I gave her.

''Thanks.'' I grunted. I grabbed the arrow on my back and pulled it out. I fell to the ground in pain.

Erika charged towards me, took a knee, and rolled me on my back. She dug out a piece of beef, and put piece by piece into my mouth. My hole in my back was healing rapidly. I stood up.

''Thanks.'' I said as I looked down at my legs. I don't know how it got there but there was a whole in the middle of my leg.

''Oh no!'' I yelled. ''I took an arrow in the knee!''

Erika busted out laughing. ''Good one, Zack.'' She giggled.

We went deeper into the woods, me leaing the way. Just suddenly the rain stopped. Finally, I found the lake.

''Here it is!'' I said to Erika.

She took the fishing pole out of her toolbelt and ran to the river to get to work.

I went the other way to the spring. I got out my fishing pole and put it in the water. Almost immediately a fish went to take the bait. I hooked the fish, and it went flying to me. It went into my backpack instead of hitting me square in the face. About fifteen minutes later I looked back at Erika.

''How many fish do you have!'' I yelled.

''Two.'' she replied.

''I have three! I think we should head back!''

''Same with me!'' I yelled.

I went out of the spring when suddenly I was pushed back in. I looked up and a sheep was looking at me. The sheep pushed me out of the water.

Erika went hysterical with laughter. Finally she held out her hand. ''Need a lift?''

''Sure.'' I grunted. I grabbed her hand. Her hand was soft, smooth and warm. I looked up at her, she looked at me. We both smiled at each other.

''One, two, three!'' she grunted as she pulled with all of her might. I went out of the hole.

''Thanks.'' I told her.

''No problem.''

We put our fishing poles on our toolbelts and walked home.

When we got home it was almost dark. I opened the door and slumped on the wall. She slumped on the wall also, next to me.

''Night.'' I told her.

''Night.'' she replied.

We both went to sleep. This day was an important day. Finding iron and a friend.


End file.
